reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppycock
is a Stranger side-mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story In the town of Chuparosa, a man named Uriah Tollets has a package he needs delivering, which he can't get to himself because the package is stored in the village of Nosalida, which happens to be involved in a conflict between the rebels and army. The player character is tasked with the retrieval of the package and delivery to a man in El Matadero. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player character must complete: * Vincente de Santa mission: "Civilization, at any Price" Mission Objectives After speaking with Uriah Tollets, one must: * Ride to Nosalida and pick up Tollets's package from the docks. * Ride to El Matadero and deliver the package to the foreman, Juan de la Vara, and receive payment. * Return to Chuparosa and confront Tollets about the package. * Give Tollets his money, or keep it. Mission Details Meet up with Mr. Tollets in Chuparosa. He will tell the player character to get a package at Nosalida. Once at Nosalida, a gang hideout that may be inhabited by a lot of bandits, go to the docks and open a chest, which contains some money and the package. Next one will have to go to El Matadero and give the package to the foreman. The foreman will give the player character $1000 to take back to Mr. Tollets. Return to Chuparosa to deliver the cash. A small cutscene will play, and afterwards the player character will be prompted to either give Mr. Tollets the $1000 or take it for oneself. Note that one must kill him to keep the money; if one does not kill him and walks away with the money, the quest will fail. Keeping the money gives the player character fame and negative honor while giving him the money will give the player character fame and positive honor. Mission Complete Unlockables *Reyes' Rebels Outfit scrap *Stranger side-mission: "Love is the Opiate" Tips & Tricks *At Nosalida Hideout, start with the left side (6 enemies), then head to the dock (3-5 enemies). The treasure chest containing Tollets's package is at the end of the dock. Leaving immediately after finding the package is a valid option, as the Hideout objectives have nothing to do with this mission. *Receive positive Fame and Honor, plus the $1,000 without incurring a Bounty, using any of the following methods: **Give Tollets the $1,000. Equip the bandana, follow him outside, then aim a weapon at him (do not fire though). This will prompt him to open fire on the player character, in turn triggering the local lawmen to kill him on sight. Loot his body for the $1,000. No bounty will be incurred. **Give him the $1,000. Receive Honor and Fame. Equip the knife and bandana, then move as close to him as possible to perform a "silent kill". Loot his body for the $1,000. No bounty will be incurred. **Give him the $1,000, then immediately run outside (to block his pathing towards the door) and point a weapon at him. This forces him to turn around and walk upstairs to his room. Equip the bandana, then kill him silently by stabbing him or use Throwing Knives. *Receive positive Fame and Honor, plus the $1,000, but incur a possible Bounty using this method: **Give Tollets the $1,000. Receive Honor and Fame. Equip the bandana and follow him outside of the building. Lasso him, then hogtie him and take him outside of town to execute him with the knife and loot his body for the $1,000 (punching him before using the Lasso on him will not incur a bounty). *Receive no Fame and no Honor, incur a possible Bounty, but get back the $1,000 using either of these methods: **Do not give Tollets the $1,000. Instead, punch him and run away. He will open fire, resulting in the lawmen killing him. **Do not give him the $1,000. Equip the bandana and knock him unconscious. Lasso him, then hogtie him and take him outside of town to execute him with the knife and loot his body for the $1,000. *The $1,000 can be obtained every few days, as long as one doesn't give Tollets the money. Just walk away from him until the mission fails. The mission will always become available after a set amount of time (1-3 ingame days). Trivia *If one starts this mission as John and finish it with Jack, the dialogue is changed slightly, with Mr. Tollets remarking that "your father was a good man". *The title of the mission is a pun on both the word "poppy", as opium is extracted from a specific type of poppy, and "Poppycock", a British term for nonsense. *Mr. Tollets sometimes contains $200 if one doesn't give him the money. *Sometimes when one picks up the package from the chest the achievement More than a Fistful is unlocked. *Many players accidentally aquire the Henry Repeater while doing this mission, because Nosalida is a gang hideout and retrieving the package may require clearing the hideout to reach the chest unopposed. *If one kills the foreman, he is still alive in next mission "Love is the Opiate". Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption